Viewpoints (Prologue)
by Sugar Orion
Summary: Prologue to a (yet to be finished) story. Xanatos has another backup plan.


**

##  Viewpoints (Prologue) 

  
By: Zenna c/o obiwan_padawan@hotmail.com**

  
TITLE: _ Viewpoints (Prologue)_   
AUTHOR: _Zenna_   
ARCHIVE:_ My Xanatos fanfic archive (ooohh…ask for it. It's not nothing spectacular, and needs fics! If you want to contribute…do so!) and fanfiction.net. _   
RATING: _G_   
CATEGORY: _Star Wars_   
SPOILERS: _Dead animals. _   
FEEDBACK:_Please, so I will know whether or not this is worth completing. _   
SUMMARY: _ Prologue to a (yet to be finished) story. Xanatos has another backup plan._

DISCLAIMER: _ No one reads these. And if they do, they want to here something interesting. Not the same old trite. I am in the midst of my summer writing plans. I have quite a few on the go, and I hope to finish one by the time school rolls around again. This one was eating at me. I like Xanatos. And little kids. This one should be fun, if I finish it. Please remember, Xanatos was Qui-Gon's second Padawan, and betrayed him. It would help to read the Jedi Apprentice books, but if you don't want to...I wont hold a knife to your throat. Depending on responce, whether I'll finish this or not will be decided. Meow! Here we go._

***

The dark headed boy ducked down into the grass. His head was barely above the long strands of greenery, but he still dropped to the ground, and out of sight. He peered through the sedge, trying to see through the thickness. He couldn't, but he still grinned like he could. 

The noon sun above shone down, glistening of his black head like a shiny stone. He was barely six, and small for his age. On the ground, he was barely noticeable. The soft gray of his pants was marred with dirt from the ground, but the fresh tunic he wore remained clean. But it was only noon, so there was still much playing to do. 

Taking a quick glance up, he took a breath, and grinned to himself. He shot forward, letting the stands weave around him like water. He ran about fifty meters, before slowing, and looking behind him again. 

"I can always out run you!" He shouted. He began to brush the dirt off of his knees. "You're so slow." 

He looked back up, and grinned. "You should really run more." 

The boy glanced at the chronometer on his wrist, and frowned. "We should go home. Mama gets scared. She thinks I'll get kidnapped by bad guys. Sometimes, I tell her I'm with you, and I'm safe, but she doesn't believe me. Mama can't see you." 

He sighed, and started walking towards a hill, and a clearing in the distance. "I know. Mama isn't 'possed to. And I shouldn't tell her. Think she'll ever believe me?" 

He looked to his side, and shrugged. "When will she 'stand?" 

Suddenly, his faced turned up in excitement. "We're gettin' visitors! When? How do you know?" 

He narrowed his eyes. "You never tell me nuthin'." 

The wind sliced through the field, and blew into the boy's face. He shielded his eyes with his hand as he pressed on. "When can I know?" 

Breaking out of the grass, and onto the well groomed clearing, the boy shrugged. "I don't think we should tell Mama. She'll find out. Are the visitors for her?" 

He blinked. "For both of us? Is it a good visit." 

He crossed his arms and frowned. "I hate it when you say 'Wait and see.' It's dumb. You know. Tell me!" 

The boy quieted, and looked at his feet. "I'm sorry. I just hate waiting." 

He laughed. "How can you hate waiting? You know lot's? You're smarter than me." 

A voice, calling in the distance, caused the boy to look up, and over the hill. He squinted in the distance, focusing on a lone house in the distance, and a form standing on a large patio overlook. He smiled. "It's Mama. It's time for lunch. I'll race you. Come on." 

Not wasting any time, he took off, towards the house. He sprinted in quickly, and reaching the patio in little time, and was only slightly out of breath as he climbed the step to stand by his mother's side. She ruffled his hair, and smiled at him. 

"Who were you talking to, Xanatos?" 

He shrugged. "Nobody Mama, just like always." 

She frowned at her son. "There is a new family moving in across the road, they have two children. Would you like to go visit them? Maybe make a friend." 

Lingering in the sliding glass doorway, the Xanatos shook his head. "I'm fine, Mama. I don't need to see too many people this week." 

"Xani," She blinked at him, "What do you mean?" 

Realizing he had made a mistake, he quickly shook his head. "Nothing, Mama." 

"Nothing." She repeated, folding her arms and shaking her head. "Xani…" 

"Really, Mama," He met her eyes. "Nothing." 

***

"Master?" Obi-Wan Kenobi called over his shoulder from the computer interface station. He narrowed his eyes at the frozen terminal. 

"Yes, Padawan?" Qui-Gon Jinn asked, approaching his apprentice. 

He frowned. "I was running a search, and it…it just froze on me." 

Qui-Gon gave a quick look over the wall terminal's screen. It was black. He hit a key, which he was certain Obi-Wan had already tried, but nothing happened. He knelt next to Obi-Wan, still sitting in the terminal chair, and gave the screen a questioning look. 

"What was the word you used in your search?" 

Obi-Wan gave a pause. "I needed the economic balance for Telos for the past twenty years. I just typed in Telos." 

"You should have been more concise. Your search was too vague. But I doubt your obscurity made the thing freeze." Qui-Gon smirked a little. Obi-Wan nodded. 

"Should I try to reset it?" Obi-Wan asked. Qui-Gon shook his head. 

"I think…" Qui-Gon started, but was cut off when the screen flashed to life. It flashed white. Then black, with a basic symbol in the corner. One that made both pale. 

An incomplete circle. 

tbc…. 


End file.
